Iiwake Maybe
by Kei Miyazawa
Summary: "Cinta itu menyakitkan, ya." "Sialan. Ternyata cinta bisa bikin stress juga." Mereka benar. Cinta itu lebih menyakitkan dan suka bikin stress. Tapi, nggak ada salahnya, kan? Kalau kita sedikit percaya akan cinta? Itu yang di rasakan Aoko dan Kaito. Blue Rose dan The Phantom Thief 1412.


_Iiwake Maybe—Alasanku, mungkin—_

Sinopsis:  
"Cinta itu menyakitkan, ya."  
"Sialan. Ternyata cinta bisa bikin stress juga."  
Mereka benar. Cinta itu lebih menyakitkan dan suka bikin stress.  
Tapi, nggak ada salahnya, kan? Kalau kita sedikit percaya akan cinta? Itu yang di rasakan Aoko dan Kaito. Blue Rose dan The Phantom Thief 1412.  
My First fanfic KaitoAoko. :)

**Detective Conan copyright Aoyama Gosho**

**Teen**

**Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**OOC, Typo, aneh, OC, Gaje. Dan warning lainnya**

_Simple and practical! Enjoy it!_

_Don't Like? Don't Read!  
_

Aoko Nakamori menatap langit biru yang tampak cerah dengan kobaran kobaran cahaya matahari yang menyengat. Hari ini cerah, tapi panas.  
Tirai jendela di kelasnya bergoyang sedikit karena sepoi-sepoi angina bulan September.  
"Kaito!"seruan Atake Hoshina Sensei membuyarkan lamunan Aoko.  
Sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang dan jatuh tepat di kepala Kaito Kuroba.  
Pemuda itu... Yang selama ini membuat Aoko sering memikirkannya.  
Bahkan saat liburanpun Aoko ingin cepat-cepat masuk agar bertemu dengan sahabatnya.  
"Kamu pikir kamu sudah pintar, sehingga tidak perlu mengikuti pelajaran sejarah ini, hah, Kaito?" yang dimarahi hanya diam, bertopang dagu terlihat sekali wajahnya masih mengantuk. Buktinya, tatapannya sangat datar.  
"_Gomennasai_, sensei."sahut Kaito, datar pula. Atake sensei menghela napas dengan kesal.

"Keluar dari kelas sekarang!"

Kaito berdiri dengan malas dan berjalan keluar kelas.  
Aoko tersenyum simpul.  
"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya. Bla bla..."  
Aoko sedikit menguap, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.  
Waktu dulu, ia dan Kaito sering naik sepeda berdua bersama-sama setiap jalan-jalan. Melewati jalan biasa mereka lewati.  
Aoko menghela napas mengingatnya, entah sudah berapa lama sejak saat itu. Ia merindukan kejadian itu, kebiasaan mereka setiap pulang sekolah.  
Sekarang keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing masing.  
Aoko sebenarnya tidak begitu sibuk. Entah apa yang membuat Kaito begitu sibuk belakangan ini. Aoko ingin tahu, namun, entah kenapa setiap Aoko bertanya kenapa belakangan ini Kaito selalu menghindarinya.  
Aoko sibuk memikirkannya.

_Jam Istirahat..._

Kaito berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Jam segini biasanya para murid murid sekolahnya menyerbu kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.  
Kaito berjalan menuju perpustakaan, entah kenapa ia sekarang lebih suka ke perpustakaan dari pada di kelas ngejogrok diam, atau ke taman yang ada kolam ikannya. Kaito paling benci yang namanya ikan, penyakitnya bisa kambuh nanti.  
Pemuda tampan bermarga Kuroba itu membuka pintu perpustakaan. Untung sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa atau siswi yang membaca buku di ruang beribu ribu ilmu tersebut.  
Kaito menelusuri rak barisan misteri.  
Ia terkejut saat mendapati Aoko, sahabatnya, tengah membaca buku _Sherlock Holmes_ karangan _Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_. Tumben-tumbenan Aoko mau membaca buku di sini.  
"Aoko..."  
"Hai, Kaito."sapa Aoko tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.  
"Sedang apa kamu disini?"tanya Kaito sembari mencari buku misteri yang di carinya.  
"Baca buku. Kenapa?"sahut Aoko. Kaito tidak menjawab.  
Hening.  
Aoko menutup buku yang di bacanya. Ia menghela napas.  
"Kaito."panggil Aoko, nadanya terdengar serius.  
"Hn?"sahut Kaito.  
"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."ucap Aoko.  
Kaito menutup buku misterinya.  
"Apa?"  
Aoko menghela napas lagi. Tatapannya berubah lembut. Kaito merasakannya.  
"Belakangan ini kamu sibuk sekali, kudengar kamu sampai lupa makan dan pernah pingsan waktu mau membereskan kamarmu, ya? Sesibuk... Apa dirimu hingga membuat kesehatanmu jadi terganggu? Aku jadi khawatir dan sering memikirkanmu. Bahkan karena kesibukan itu kamu jarang meluangkan waktu untuk sejenak bersantai atau bersepeda denganku. Sudah lama kita tidak bersepeda bersama. Aku sedikit sedih waktu itu, dimana kamu membatalkan janji kita untuk bersepeda bersama ke taman. Kamu sibuk apa kalau aku boleh tahu? Barangkali aku bisa membantu."Aoko menjelaskan semuanya.  
"Kamu perlu tahu memangnya? Ini privasiku."mendadak suara Kaito menjadi dingin.  
Aoko tersentak. Ketika ingin mengajukan kata-kata.  
Kaito memotongnya.  
"Sebaiknya, kamu tidak usah ikut campur dengan kesibukanku. Tidak usah khawatir dengan kesehatanku, aku baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu. Jangan pernah lagi ungkit ungkit tentang hal ini."kata Kaito dingin dan datar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Aoko sendiri.  
Bibir Aoko terkatup rapat.  
Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata, ia sangat kaget dengan nada suara Kaito yang tidak biasanya.  
Sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi wajah Aoko.  
"... Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk peduli padamu, kan?"

Iiwake-Alasan-

Kaito mengerjakan tugas rumahnya dengan kekurangan konsentrasi. Ia mengacak acak rambutnya. Akako Koizumi dan Hakuba Saguru menatap Kaito heran.  
"Kenapa, sih? Dari tadi gelisah banget."ujar Hakuba.  
"Diam kau, Hakubaka!"Kaito berujar kesal.  
"Soal Aoko, ya?"tebak Akako.  
Kaito tidak terkejut mendengar tebakan yang tepat sasaran yang diajukan oleh Akako. Akako kan penyihir.  
"Iya. Tadi aku sempat membentaknya, bukan, sih, lebih tepatnya aku berbicara dengannya dengan nada dingin. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya."kata Kaito.

Akako menutup paket Biologinya.  
"Bodoh! Kau kan menyukainya. Harusnya kau tahu itu, kan?"Akako menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.  
Kaito meletakkan pulpennya dengan keras. "Iya, iya. Aku juga tahu."  
"Lantas?"tanya Akako.  
"Aku keceplosan!"  
Kaito frustasi.  
"Bukan keceplosan. Nggak sengaja membuatnya sedih."koreksi Hakuba.  
"Omong-omong, penyakit _The Crazy Of Lovemu_ mulai kambuh, eh?"  
Kaito melempar bantal kearah Hakuba.  
"Pergi dari sini, Hakuba No Yarou!"teriak Kaito.

Apa itu penyakit The Crazy Of Love? Menjijikan!  
"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti anak-anak."kata Akako.  
"Lalu, bagaimana ini?! Ah, jadi serba salah, kan?"  
Akako menghela napas.  
"Kamu juga yang salah."kata Hakuba.  
Sekali lagi, Kaito melempar bantal ke arah Hakuba.  
"Sekali lagi kau mengganggu! Ku bunuh kau!"  
"Kaito!"tegur Akako.  
"Ah, _gomen nasai_."sahut Kaito.  
Akako meraih secangkir teh di meja lalu menyeruputnya. "saranku, ajak dia berkencan." Kaito membelalak.  
"Kencan? Nggak mungkin! Jangan beranda!"  
"Niat minta maaf nggak sih?!"Akako jengkel.  
Kaito meleleh. Perang dunia ketiga bisa muncul kalau membuat si penyihir ini ngamuk.  
"Ajak dia bersepeda berdua ke suatu tempat. Nanti kan ada festival kembang api. Ajak dia menontonnya, tapi, jangan di dekat festival.  
Yang agak tersembunyi."ucap Akako.  
Kaito menyipitkan matanya, "Kamu tidak menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang lucu pada Aoko, kan?! Aku ini masih WARAS!"  
Akako melempar buku sejarah ke arah Kaito, "Dasar mesum! Siapa yang menyarankanmu melakukan hal hal yang lucu pada Aoko?! Maksudku, di tempat itu katakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!"Akako mulai kesal dan UZA dengan ke pintaran Kaito yang menurun gara gara Cinta.  
Kaito ber'Oh' ria.  
"Cepat SMS dia!"ucap Akako.  
"Iya, iya."  
Kaito mengambil ponselnya.

_To:Aoko.  
From: Kaito.  
Konbawa, Aoko...-chan!  
Malam ini ada acara tidak?  
Kalau tidak ada acara aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Naik sepeda, ya.  
Aku juga mau minta maaf soal di perpus tadi. Aku hanya lagi kelelahan.  
Aku tunggu di depan sekolah, ya.  
Kaito Kuroba.  
_SEND!

Kaito berdiri di samping sepedanya. Berulang kali ia melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari lengannya.  
Aoko belum juga muncul dengan sepedanya.  
Kaito menghela napas menyadarinya, tiba tiba jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ia gugup kalau harus mengatakan perasaannya pada Aoko.  
Kaito jarang melakukannya, bisa di bilang tidak pernah sama sekali. Sekali lagi Kaito merogoh saku celananya, kotak hadiah berisi hadiah dari Kaito untuk Aoko.  
Kaito nervous. Ia panas dingin.  
"... To. Kaito!"  
Kaito terkejut mendengar namanya di panggil.  
Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, terlihat Aoko berdiri di atas sepedanya.  
"Kenapa, sih, dari tadi terus melamun."ucap Aoko.  
"Bu, bukan apa apa. Ayo."Kaito menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya.  
Aoko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kaito aneh. Batin Aoko.  
Ia segera mengayuh sepedanya dan mengejar Kaito.

Maybe-Mungkin-

Disinilah mereka sekarang.  
Iiwake Park.  
Taman ini belum terlalu banyak di kunjungi wisatawan. Tempatnya juga asri dan indah. Tempat yang pas untuk melihat kembang api.  
Aoko melahap takoyakinya sambil terus menuntun sepedanya, "Kaito..."panggil Aoko.  
"A, Apa?"tanya Kaito gugup.  
Sebenarnya ia sedari tadi sengaja tidak mengajak sahabatnya mengobrol. Otaknya sibuk merangkai kata-kata untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Aoko. Sial. Cinta itu bikin stress, ya. Batin Kaito.  
"Kita mau kemana? Perasaan dari tadi kita muter muter terus."kata Aoko.  
Kaito berpikir. Benar juga, dari tadi dia dan Aoko muter muter terus di taman ini.  
Kaito menelusuri tiap sudut taman dengan mata violetnya.  
Lalu, matanya beralih menatap langit.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di bangku taman itu?"tanya Kaito menunjukan sebuah bangku taman yang menghadap sebuah danau.  
"Boleh!"Aoko tampak berbinar.  
Mereka berjalan menuju bangku tersebut.  
Hening.  
Saat mereka duduk, entah kenapa tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka percakapan.  
Kaito yang tadinya ingin minta maaf malah jadi nervous begini.  
Aoko juga, yang tadinya ingin meminta maaf entah kenapa jadi kelu begini.  
"Kaito/Aoko."ucap mereka bersamaan.  
"Kamu duluan..."ucap Aoko.  
"Ng... Aku... Aku mau minta maaf soal di perpustakaan tadi."ucap Kaito.  
Aoko tersenyum kecil, "Iie. Nggak apa apa. Aku juga minta maaf, aku juga yang salah."ucap Aoko.  
Kaito tersenyum.  
"Terima kasih."ucap Aoko dan Kaito bersamaan.  
Lagi-lagi... -_- mereka ini inginnya apa sih? Saachan jadi UZA sendiri!  
Hening.  
Kaito sibuk dengan jam tangannya, Aoko sibuk dengan langit yang indah.  
Jam 00.00  
"Saatnya..."lirih Kaito. Benar saja. Sebuah Hanabi di luncurkan dari Festival kembang api yang tidak jauh dari taman tersebut.  
Aoko tampak berbinar, ia berdiri ia bersedekap dada.  
"Waaaaaaaah, indah sekali! Kaito! Coba lihat! Indah bukan?"Aoko jadi senang sendiri.  
Kaito tersenyum, ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna biru muda dengan pita berwarna putih.  
"Aoko..."

Aoko menoleh cepat kearah Kaito. Kembang api masih terus di luncurkan.

"Ya?'

Kaito berusaha menetralisirkan kegugupannya. Ia menghela napas.

"Meskipun kita sering berinteraksi, entah kenapa aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya. Aku selalu merasa itu tidak mungkin. Tapi… untuk kali ini aku akan mengatakannya dengan segenap keberanianku."ucap Kaito mengawali pernyataan cintanya.

"Maybe, aku…"ucapan Kaito menggantung. Aoko masih memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Itu membuat Kaito gugup. Wajah Aoko yang cantik di sinari oleh cahaya kembang api tampak sangat manis dan sedikit merona. Senyumannya membuat Kaito canggung dan gugup.

Magician dengan sebutan _The Phantom Theif KID 1412_ itu menghela napas sebelum benar-benar mengucapkannya,

"Walau awalnya ku kira cinta terasa sedih dan menyakitkan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa cinta tidak sekejam itu. Aku… juga baru menyadari setelah 6 tahun berlalu. Aku menyukaimu. Jadi, sebelum ujian kelulusan aku mau mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu,"Ucapan Kaito menggantung.

Merasa wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus, tiba-tiba Kaito berteriak, "Aku menyukaimu, Nakamori Aoko! Daisuki da!"seru Kaito.

Aoko terhenyak dengan wajah memerah mendengar pernyataan cinta Kaito yang mungkin kurang 'romantis'.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin menghadiahkanmu ini."Kaito menyodorkan kotak yang ia bawa.

Aoko menerimanya. Ia sangat senang. Aoko membukanya. Gadis itu mengatupkan sebelah tanganya di depan mulut. Terkejut. Di dalam kotak itu berisi kalung yang sangat indah. Kalung itu berwarna emas putih dengan bandul berbentuk bunga sakura berwarna biru muda.

"Kaito.."Aoko beralih menatap Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum kecil.

"Pakai liontin itu kalau kamu menerima perasaanku. Buang atau lempar ke danau di depanmu kalau kamu menolak perasaanku."Kata Kaito.

Hug!

Aoko memeluk erat Kaito. "Aku akan memakainya besok."ucap Aoko.

Malam itu adalah malam yang indah bagi Kaito dan Aoko.

"Jaa! Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Kaito."ujar Aoko melambaikan tanganya sebelum memasuki rumahnya yang tepat di sebalah rumah Kaito.

Kaito tersenyum membalas lambaian Aoko. The Heisei Lupin tersebut melompat kegirangan sebelum masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Akako yang tengah membaca novel ilmiah sambil minum tehnya di bar kecil milik mansion Kuroba menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Saguru yang tengah menonton televise sambil mengemil Takoyaki menoleh mendengar teriakan kegirangan Kaito.

"HORAAAAAAY! AKU BERHASIL MENYATAKANNYA! WEW. Aku tidak menyangka! HORRRRAAAAAY~!"Kaito melompat-lompat kegirangan bak orang habis memenangkan lotere. Ia melompat menubruk Saguru dan memeluk detektif kebangsaan inggris itu erat hingga tak bernapas.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau membunuhku, hah? Bodoh!"ujar Saguru meronta-ronta. Kaito melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan nyengir watados. Akako duduk menyamping. Tersenyum simpul melihat cowok yang dulu sempat di sukainya berhasil menyatakan perasaanya pada putrid dari Ginzo Nakamori.

Tiba-tiba Kaito mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Akako. Putra dari Kaito KID dan The Phantom Lady itu berlari kecil menuju Akako dan memeluknya erat. Saguru yang melihat merasa tidak setuju. Cewek yang selama ini diam-daim ia sukai malah di peluk erat oleh Kaito.

"KAITO! BERANINYA KAU….!"Saguru mendeathglare Kaito. Kaito melengos.

"Terima kasih, Akako-chan!"ujar Kaito. Akako tersenyum menanggapi Kaito.  
"Aku nggak bisa napas, nih."ucap Akako. Kaito melepaskan pelukannya.

Akako menatapnya sinis, "Heh, sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Chikage-san perihal Anniversarymu dengan Aoko."ucap Akako. Kaito mengernyit.

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Jangan-jangan… kau berencana mengerjaiku, ya?"tuduh Kaito.

Diam-diam Akako menyembunyikan gambar Ikan Hiu di belakang punggungnya.

"Kerjaan sekali aku mengerjaimu."

Kaito mendengus. "Sifatmu tidak pernah berubah."gumam Kaito.

SET! Akako menampilkan foto Ikan Hiu itu tepat di depan Kaito membuat cowok itu terjungkal kebelakang. "Omedatou! Hahahaha."Akako tertawa nista.

Kaito segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamarnya, "DUNIA KIAMAT! DUNIA HABIS! HUAAAAAAAAAAA! IKAAAAAAANNN!"

Saguru dan Akako tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

_suki na no kamo shirenai_

KRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG! BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!

"Ittai!"cowok berambut hitam acak-acakkan itu terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan tidak elit. Kaito meraba meja belajarnya dan mematikan jam weker yang laknat tersebut. Cowok itu telentang lebih dulu di lantai sebelum bangun. Mata violetnya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Violet itu tiba-tiba mengerjap saat terbayang wajah Aoko di langit-langit kamarnya. Kaito menghela napas. Lalu, tersenyum kearah langit-langit kamarnya—yang menurutnya menampilkan wajah manis Aoko.

Cowok bermarga Kuroba itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat sepenggal kejadian indah di taman Iiwake bersama Aoko. Matanya kembali terbuka saat teriakan khas milik ibunya terdengar di indera pendengarannya.

"KAITO! IBU PULANG!"

Kaito segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandinya sebelum mendapat pelukan maut dari ibunya. Chikage Kuroba.

"Ittekimasu!"seru Kaito segera mengayuh sepedanya menuju sekolahnya. SMU Ekoda. Dengan perasaan senang bercampur jengkel. Siapa, sih, yang tidak jengkel kalau hubunganmu di goda terus oleh seluruh anggota keluargamu? Mulai dari, teman, sahabat, ibu, paman. Huh. Itu perasaan jengkel saat ini Kaito rasakan.

Kaito menoleh ke samping sebuah rumah. Mansion Nakamori. Mansion itu tampak sangat sepi

_Aoko sudah berangkat belum, ya?_, batin Kaito.

Sedetik kemudian, Kaito tersenyum. Mana mungkin Aoko belum berangkat. Ia kan murid teladan. Kaito kembali mengayuh sepedanya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak sesuai irama lagu yang keluar dari Ipod yang tersorot ke saku celananya. Tidak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang indah di taman Iiwake bersama Aoko.

Wajah Aoko yang di sinari cahaya kembang api. Senyuman bahagia Aoko. Pelukan hangatnya di tubuh Kaito. Suara merdunya di telinga Kaito. Haaaaah. Kaito tidak sabar sampai di sekolah dan di sambut Aoko yang sudah memakai kalung pemberiannya.

_itoshikute  
setsunakute  
dou ni mo dekinakute  
itoshikute  
setsunakute boku wa kurushii  
__suki da__ suki da suki da  
kimi no koto ga  
hontou wa suki da_

Kaito menghela napas saat mendapati Aoko ternyata tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Yaaah. Gagal, deh, melihat Aoko pakai kalung pemberian Kaito.

Kaito berjalan mendekati cewek berambut cokelat di kuncir dua. Keiko Momoi.

"Keiko, Aoko kenapa tidak masuk?"Tanya Kaito pada Keiko Momoi saat cewek itu tengah membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya. Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih awal karena guru-gurunya akan rapat.

"Kudengar, sih, pagi-pagi sekali badan Aoko panas, saat ingin memasak sarapan Aoko pingsan. Hari ini dia masih di rumah sakit. Kayaknya sih sakit tipes."jawab Keiko.

Kaito membulatkan matanya, "APA!?"

"Lalu, sekarang dia di rawat di rumah sakit apa?"Tanya Kaito. Nadanya terdengar khawatir.

Keiko menyipitkan matanya, "Aku curiga. Kenapa kau tampak sangat khawatir pada Aoko? Tidak biasanya."kata Keiko.

Kaito menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "Banyak bicara! Katakan saja di rawat dimana Aoko?"seru Kaito.

'Tenanglah. Aoko di rawat di rumah sakit Ekoda."Kaito segera melesat keluar kelas dan berlari ke parkiran sepeda.

Pikirannya sekarang melayang memikirkan Aoko yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Angin bulan September menerpa wajah tampannya.

~Iiwake Maybe~

Aoko duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit, di sebelahnya berdiri tiang infuse dengan manis. Aoko menggerutu. Seharusnya hari ini dia masuk. Gadis itu' kan ingin memperlihatkan pada Kaito bahwa dia juga menyukai cowok bermarga Kuroba itu.

Aoko menyentuh kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Ia menghela napas. Angin September berhembus pelan bersamaan dengan sapaan seseorang.

"Aoko!"

Aoko menoleh.

Bersambung….

**Hola, hola, halooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Saachan is back! Kembali dengan fanfic multichap di fandom DC(Detective Conan)**

**Gomen nih, yang udah nunggu lanjutan I Want To Dream With You Forever chapter selanjutnya. Saachan lupa plotnya. Tapi, pasti Saachan lanjutkan, kok. Status Saachan saat ini Semi-Hiatus. Sebenarnya nggak sibuk banget sama real life, Cuma di larang ortu buat main computer. Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….. padahal ngebut banget pengen main. Doakan saja semoga tanggal 17 november Saachan menang di lomba cerita nasional, ya. Saachan pengen punya laptop sendiri, biar bisa update terus-terusan fanfic Saachan yang terlantar. Oke…..**

**Segitu dulu…**

**Please Review… Kritik dan saran di terima. Kalau mau flame lebih baik dari sebelum ngeflame nggak usah baca ni cerita. **

**Salam sayang dan terima kasih dari:**

~Sayaka Kashiwagi~ ^_^


End file.
